Why Fight?
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Nunnally wants to know why people fight. Lelouch and Suzaku try to give her reasons.


Author Note: I wondered why we hardly saw Lelouch and Nunnally talk about Zero. And this is the result of that thought. Anime based. This takes place somewhere after "His Name is Zero," but before "The Black Knights."

* * *

Why Fight?

"You suck at chess," Lelouch stated gleefully as Suzaku scanned the board, planning his next move.

"You're enjoying this way too much," he complained, scowling down at the board.

"Can't be helped," Lelouch shrugged. His grin widened as Suzaku moved his queen side knight, leaving his king defenseless; just as Lelouch hoped he would. Swiftly, he moved his bishop. "That's checkmate, Suzaku."

"What? Where?" Suzaku demanded.

"Here." Lelouch pointed to the bishop, then a rook and, finally his queen. "You're trapped, you have no where to go."

"All right, I give up." Suzaku yielded his king, laying the game piece on its side. "You really _are_ enjoying this too much."

"Maybe, but you have to admit, this is the most fun I've had in a while," Lelouch laughed, resetting the chess board, although Suzaku had yet to agree to another game.

"Well, I'm glad that I amuse you." Suzaku smiled sarcastically and leaned back in his chair.

"Why to people fight?" a voice cut through the boys' cheerful banter.

Lelouch and Suzaku turned their heads toward the speaker.

"Nunnally," Lelouch asked tentatively. Nunnally's back was to them, her chair was stationed by an opened window. She couldn't see the scenery, but she liked feeling the sun on her skin. The girl turned her chair in the boys' direction.

"I don't like all the fighting. I don't see why people think they need to fight."

Lelouch shared a look with Suzaku before speaking. "You've been thinking about this seriously for some time, haven't you Nunnally?"

"Yes, I have," Nunnally nodded her head. "I think it would be better if people could talk about their problems. Everyone would be better off. They would understand each other and be able to work things out without having to resort to violence."

"It would be nice if things were that simple." Lelouch agreed.

"But in truth people are complex and their reasons to fight vary, according to each situation and circumstance." Suzaku interjected. "Most people fight to protect themselves and those they care about from attack."

"But they also fight to take over things, such as land or money, or because they have been taught to hate others because of their differences, disguising it as justice or claiming that they were ordered to, or because they feel a sense of duty," added Lelouch.

"You sound like Zero." Suzaku accused, frowning deeply.

"Do I? I guess it can't be helped. There are a lot of people who have the same ideas as Zero." Lelouch grinned and planted an elbow on the armrest, his chin resting on his hand. "I'm actually surprised at your reaction, Suzaku. It looks like you don't share Zero's beliefs though his goals do seem to be centered on restoring Area 11 as Japan."

"First off, it's too early to know what Zero's beliefs are. Secondly, it's his methods of using terrorism to obtain his goals that I don't like. It will do nothing but cause chaos and destruction. But I'm the one who should be surprised Lelouch, at your words. He murdered Prince Clovis, your own brother, and you're taking his side? That doesn't make sense. I know that you aren't fond of the Empire, but he's killed one prince, what's to stop him from coming after the rest of the royal family? What's stopping him from coming after you?"

"He won't."

"You sound pretty confident," Suzaku said, suspicious of Lelouch.

"I am."

"How?"

"Zero won't target me, because I am nothing." Lelouch stated simply. "I pose no threat to Zero or his agenda. It's true that I am a prince of Britannia, royal blood runs through my veins, that is a fact that cannot be ignored. But I gave up that title and that life when I was sent here to Japan. And because I remain here, I am powerless and insignificant in Britannia's eye, and by extension, Zero's. Neither of them sees me as an ally or an enemy. It's as though I never existed. I have nothing, I am nothing," Lelouch repeated. Suzaku felt a great sadness at Lelouch's plaintive words. He could tell there was something more significant to Lelouch's statement then melancholy, but what it was exactly he didn't know.

"I believe things will get better, but only if changes are made from within already established systems. People must be given rules and discipline in order to live peacefully; otherwise, they are subject to be controlled by their baser, animalistic natures and the fighting will never end."

"Do you honestly think that you can change things from the inside by yourself?"

"Do you honestly think Zero can do it all alone? He's just one man. At least I have the structure of the military. What does Zero have? His cause is more pointless than mine, because he doesn't have anything to support him." Suzaku spat back angrily.

Lelouch's eyes widened and he lowered his head, as he considered his old friend's words. Lelouch leaned back into his chair and regarded one of the black pawns on the chess board. His hands formed a steeple against his mouth as he thought for a moment.

"Stop it! Both of you just stop it!" Nunnally cried, covering her ears with her hands.

"Nunnally," Suzaku and Lelouch exclaimed in unison.

Abandoning their argument the teenagers jumped to their feet and raced over to the distressed girl. "Everything's fine, Nunnally," Lelouch comforted, he bent to one knee in front of Nunnally's chair. Nunnally didn't respond, she was shaking and her breath came out ragged and uneven. "Suzaku, get her some water," Lelouch ordered. The brunette nodded and did as he was told. Lelouch turned his attention back to his little sister. "Nunnally," he repeated her name several times before she would acknowledge him.

"Lelouch?"

"I'm here, sister. I'm going to touch you now, all right? I'm not going to hurt you." Lelouch promised. Carefully he placed his palms over the girl's hands and gently pulled them away from her head. He spoke softly and reassuringly, holding his sister's hands in his own. Suzaku returned to the siblings' side, a glass of water in his hand, concern etched into his young features. He held out the glass for Lelouch to place in Nunnally's hand.

"Everyone fights Nunnally," Suzaku interjected. "Not just enemies. Even close friends and siblings fight, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other. I'm sorry if our little squabble upset you."

"I'm sorry too. Perhaps, one day the world will come to see things the same way you do," Lelouch prophesied, "Well just have to wait and see." Though he spoke to Nunnally he stared intensely at Suzaku.

"That would be nice," Nunnally stated, drinking from the glass. She was quickly recovering from her episode, already she was smiling again and her voice was soft and innocent. "But I don't like to fight, especially against you, Lelouch."

"That makes two of us," Suzaku added, his face in a poignant smile as he looked at Lelouch.

Lelouch got to his feet and smile warmly at them. "Let's hope that it'll never come to that."

* * *

End.


End file.
